When Dares Reveal Truths
by BlackEyedWicca
Summary: Harry is dared by Seamus and Dean to kiss Draco Malfoy, he’s never turned down a dare before. What’s to stop him now? HPDM Slash. Chap 2 Up, Chap 3 Under Construction.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing followed by oh look nothing, so yeah suing me ain't the best idea ne?

**AN:** Hello all I thought of this idea and just HAD to write it!! Well anyway I hope everyone likes it, also this is dedicated to my dear friend TruestBlue who is the only person who I can talk Draco/Harry with, so much love goes out to her. I hope you like the Draco/Harry goodness of this fic True!! Oh and people you might want to check her out she's done some great Harry/Draco, her most famous being 'Call it a love story'!! Anyways please R&R it would make me very, very happy!!

**Setting:** Non-HBP-Compliant, aka 6th book NEVER happened

**ANx2:** I would just like to thank Double Spell for pointing out that I had wrote curiosity instead of courtesy, that's fixed now, so yeah continue please :D Scribbled 16/02/07 or 02/16/07

**ANx3:** Edited 11/11/07

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

When Dares Reveal Truths

As the snow fell, covering the grass in a white sheet, the students that inhabited the castle known as Hogwarts were enjoying a Saturday evening.

One part of the castle in particular, was enjoying the evening to its fullest. The students of Gryffindor's 6th year, were eating snacks and drinking Butterbeer, while playing the wizards version of Truth or Dare.

-- Harry's POV --

My eyes were watering I was laughing so hard.

Managing to crack open my eyes, I looked at Ron before bursting into laughter once again.

Ron was red faced from both embarrassment and anger.

"Would you all shut up already?" Ron growled out.

Lifting my head from where it had fallen backwards against the wall, it took all my will power not to laugh at him. Hermione sure had thought up an excellent dare.

He was wearing a dress, high heeled shoes, stockings and makeup, courtesy of Hermione.

Avoiding his gaze I started looking around the room, making sure not to look at either Seamus or Dean, we'd just start everyone laughing again.

Turning back to Ron, I bit back the urge to smirk as I said. "Your turn Ron," feeling the glare from Hermione I snorted before continuing "Oh I'm sorry, I mean Rachael."

A few sniggers followed the mention of his new name.

Flopping down on the floor Ron glared at me before saying "Truth or Dare Harry?"

Giving a thoughtful look I answered. "Truth,"

Grinning rather evilly Ron asked. "Have you ever **really** liked Cho Chang?"

All I could think was 'shit' before the truth spell that came with the game wrapped around me.

Opening me mouth the words spilled out. "Nope, I've never had romantic feelings for here ever, not even a crush… actually I don't even like her as a person, she's too emotional and clingy."

Feeling the truth spell receded I let out a sigh of relief, that had come to close for comfort.

Looking at the stunned room I rolled my eyes. "Oh please, you can't honestly think she's my type? I'd date Moaning Myrtle before dating her again."

A few laughs followed my answer.

Deeming it safe to move on I looked at Seamus and smirked.

"Seamus, Truth or Dare?"

He gave me a cocky grin before replying. "Real men take dare's Potter."

My smirk widened, I had been waiting for this moment for over a week, and finally I'd be able to give him the push he needed.

"Okay then, I dare you to kiss Dean for at least a minute."

His eyes widened and he gained a small blush.

"W-What?" Dean spluttered.

Turning to him I said "Sorry, but it's payback for something that Seamus did last week."

Letting my eyes scan the mixture of shocked and sniggering faces I couldn't help but grin before I turned back to Seamus.

"Well hop to it then." I said, gesturing at Dean.

Blushing, he slowly turned to Dean, mumbling out a 'sorry' he then quickly leaned forward, his eyes closing.

When they kissed, I felt like setting off firecrackers but settled for high-fiving Ron, whose smile was just as wide as mine.

We had noticed the feelings between the two of them ever since third year and now, **finally** they were getting somewhere.

When the minute was up, Hermione said "Okay you can stop kissing now."

She didn't get a response.

Trying again, she waited.

When there **still **wasn't a response, she turned to me and asked. "Now what?"

Laughing, I grabbed an empty chocolate frog container and threw it at them.

It hit Dean on the cheek making him snap open his eyes before pushing away from Seamus.

They sat there blushing, refusing to look each other in the eye, grinning I said "It's about bloody time you two did that."

Cat calls and clapping followed my statement.

Catching eyes the two of them blushed deeper, but they didn't look away.

"Umm we'll be back in a bit guys." Dean said before pulling Seamus up the stairs to the dorms.

Smiling slight Hermione said "You know even if they **do** get together, they're going to want to pay you back for the embarrassment."

I nodded absentmindedly, I wasn't particularly worried. If there was a small price to pay for getting those two together, I'd take it.

After only a few minutes the two of them returned, holding hands, causing a few people to snigger.

They ignored it.

Sitting back down Seamus asked. "My turn then?"

When we all nodded he said "Okay then," turning to Dean he said. "Truth or Dare?"

Smiling Dean said "Truth."

Giving a matching smile Seamus asked "What's you favourite colour?"

My eye brows furrowed; what were they playing at?

Answering Dean said. "Midnight Blue."

Blinking I looked at Ron, when he shrugged his shoulders I turned back to them.

I gulped, Dean and Seamus were looking at me, with **very** evil smirks.

"Harry, Truth or Dare?"

My eyes flicked to Seamus whose smirk only widened. I gulped for a second time, truth was out, I knew what Seamus would ask, and I couldn't let the answer get out.

Sighing in defeat I said. "Dare."

Dean grinned, his eyes flicked to Seamus before locking with mine.

They both said. "We dare you to kiss Draco Malfoy."

My blood ran cold.

I should have just chosen truth, having Seamus and Dean out the fact that I was the one who had magically spray painted, 'Snape Sucks and Fucks Ass' over the great hall doors, would have been less painful.

Wide-eyed I practically screeched. "Are you fucking joking? You want me to kiss Malfoy?"

They both nodded.

Everyone around the room started laughing or applauding.

Smiling Seamus copied me by saying. "Well hop to it then."

I glared, before standing up and saying. "Fucking assholes."

There grins never wavered as Dean said "Oh and Harry as is the rules, we'll know if you did it or not."

Swearing under my breath I headed out of the common room, the sounds of them continuing with the game, was the last thing I heard before the portrait shut.

I was so lost in thought, it wasn't until I was a floor down that I realised I had no idea where the hell Malfoy was.

Swearing again under my breath I was about to head back to the common room when an arrogant voice spoke. "Swearing Potter? I didn't know you had it in you."

Turning around, I was part thankful, part mortified that Malfoy was leaning against a classroom door.

"Malfoy." Was my thankfully, calm response.

Raising an eyebrow he said. "What's this no retaliation? Finally admitting I'm better then you? I mean, we have known it would happen all along."

I clenched my teeth to keep from yelling at him, I needed him in at least a tolerable mood if I had to… kiss him.

I mentally shuddered at the thought, one part of me said the shutter was disgust, while another, smaller part, one that I didn't want to acknowledge, said it was thrill.

Taking a deep breath I locked eyes with him before saying. "Malfoy, there's something I need to do."

Walking closer to him I stopped so we where face to face only a small amount of distance was separating us.

He tensed before saying "And why are you telling me this P-Potter?"

Rationalising the stutter as barely contained anger at me being in his personal space, I decided to just get it over with before he punched me.

Leaning forward, I kissed him.

I had expected it to be thrown off within seconds of our lips touching; I was both surprised and pleased when he didn't.

As the sensation of him being this close to me washed over me, I felt my eyes slide shut, as my lips started pressing lightly against his.

A few seconds later, there was a hesitant pressing back.

Leaning into him, my arms wrapped around his shoulders, drawing him closer.

I didn't know why I was deepening the kiss, but it felt so right, like it had meant to happen all along.

After his initial response it didn't take long for Malfoy to wrap his arms around me as he slowly started kissing me with more ferocity.

Swiping his tongue across my lips, I immediately granted access letting our tongues duel, before a winner could be decided however; we were breaking away for air.

Slowly opening my eyes, I froze, as we stood, locked in each others gaze, arms possessively wrapped around the other.

We didn't need to say anything; we both felt it, the content feeling being together brought us.

Not moving, we stayed in the same positions for a few moments before slowly letting each other go, we then took a step back.

Opening my mouth I went to say something, anything to clarify what had just happened but he stopped me.

"Goodnight Harry."

Looking into his grey eyes, I watched as he tried so hard to keep them blank, but still let some affection slip through.

Letting a small smile curve my lips I said. "Goodnight Draco."

He nodded and turned to leave, but I spoke, stopping him. "Will I see you here again?"

He looked at me with surprised eyes before smirking slightly as he said. "Sure, only this time, don't come looking for me because of a dare."

I blinked before saying, my words laced with both surprise and guilt. "You knew?"

He nodded.

"I heard you mumbling about it."

I blushed slightly, my eyes flicking to look at the ground.

"Sorry" I murmured.

"Don't worry about it. It got me what I've wanted for over two years."

I snapped my head up to look at him, my eyebrows furrowed, but before I could ask anything else he had turned and disappeared down the corridor, leaving me as confused about the enigma that was him, and the feelings he had left me with.

When he was out of sight, I turned around and walked back towards the Gryffindor common room.

The next few days, should prove to be very interesting.

* * *

**AN:** Well whatcha think of my HPDM oneshot fluff ball? I hope it flowed, made sense, and was in character. Well please people review!! It would make me oh so happy!! Thanks for reading

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I own zip so yeah…umm not much else I can think of to say 'scratches head in hopes an idea will come' Ahhh nothings coming so I'll guess ummm yeah, continue reading and all that, lol

**AN:** Hi all this is the continuation of the oneshot….obviously…errgh anyway's since alot of people asked for the story to go on I shall indeed see where it goes. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one :D Oh and major sorry it took awhile, but I was soooo busy! Anyways I hope ya like! Oh and Snape may be a bit ooc since I've never done him before and yeah….

**ANx2:** Edited 12/11/07 or 11/12/07

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

When Dares Reveal Truths - Part 2

* * *

Potions.

It was usually an interesting class; that was for sure, especially, when it combined the Gryffindors and Slytherins.

Now on any usual day, if one walks past the dungeons you can hear the sounds of Professor Severus Snape yelling at a Gryffindor for doing some random thing wrong, however, today he was just as silent as the rest of the class.

Why?

Simple, because of the actions of one black haired boy, named Harry Potter.

**Twenty Minutes Earlier**

-- Harry's POV --

I was heading towards the potions classroom, Ron and Hermione by my side when Seamus appeared.

"Hey guys."

I gave a small 'hi' before going back to my thoughts.

Ever since last week, every spare moment of my time, had centred on Draco Malfoy.

I was so busy trying to sort my thoughts on the blonde out; that I didn't notice I had sat down in my seat, until Hermione shook me.

I looked up into her annoyed eyes and blinked.

"What?" I asked, confused.

She crossed her arms and faced me. I mentally grimaced.

"Harry, you haven't heard a word I've said have you?"

My eyes flicked to Ron, hoping to get some help, he however was talking to Seamus and Dean.

Succumbing to my fate I said. "No Hermione, could you repeat it?"

Her eye twitched but she otherwise didn't move.

"For the fourth time this morning, how are you going to deal with the Slytherins for this entire double period?"

My mentally grimace turned to a mental groan.

Allowing the frustration of the statement to show on my face I said "I have no idea, but thanks so much for reminding me of the situation Hermione."

She gave me a half sympathetic, half annoyed look before leaning forward and whispering. "Harry, you never told us what his reaction was to…" she paused and looked around for any eavesdroppers before lowering her voice further and saying "You kissing him."

I tensed, but before I could even think of an answer to her question, the door opened.

Looking up I saw Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, followed by a few other Slytherin cronies enter the room.

I felt more then saw the Gryffindor's tense; they had all been informed of Truth or Dare game.

Ignoring their reactions, I looked over the Slytherin's. When my eyes meet Malfoy's, I quickly looked away; I didn't want to see the hurt I knew would be in his eyes.

Keeping my eyes focused on the table, I silently cursed both myself, and him.

Why did I have to say I'd come back and meet him… better yet, why didn't I show up?

Sighing I put my head in my hands.

Then of course there was the biggest question.

Why did I have to like the stupid git?

Feeling Hermione nudge me I lifted my head and looked at her.

She gave me a quizzical look before saying "Harry… are you okay?"

I felt eyes on me and new instantly, that they were Malfoy's.

Unsure what to do about both Hermione and Malfoy, I just shrugged turning back to the desk and glaring at it, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

After a few minutes of ignoring Hermione's attempts at getting me to talk, I heard the door open.

Looking up, I was actually happy to see Snape. At least he would get Hermione off my back for a while.

Giving the Gryffindor side of the room a sneer he sat down at his desk.

"Turn to page 103; you will be making an Elixir to Induce Euphoria."

I sighed lightly before opening my book and pulling out my supplies.

I was skimming over the information when Snape snapped. "Potter!"

Lifting my head I looked at him and asked. "Yes?"

He glared.

"You're disrupting the class, move your things and sit next to Zabini."

I tensed and turned to look at where Zabini was sitting.

I almost groaned out loud, he was sitting next to Malfoy, I'd be only a seat away from him.

Great.

Knowing that arguing wouldn't do me any good, I slowly picked up my stuff and headed towards the Slytherins.

As I walked I heard murmurs of sympathy from the Gryfindors as made my way towards the Slytherins.

When I sat down next to Zabini I was surprised to hear him mutter. "You're a real asshole Potter."

I raised an eyebrow but instead of answering verbally he quickly scrawled down something on a piece of paper before sliding it towards me.

Looking at it, I felt my stomach lurch, it said. _Draco told me what happened._

I looked up at Snape but he wasn't looking at us, quickly giving a reply I wrote. _What did he tell you?_

He glared at my answer before scribbling something back, handing it to me, I read it. _The kiss, the meeting you were suppose to have, you ditching him, oh and the fact that you're purposely avoiding him. His life's fucked up enough; he doesn't need you screwing with his head!_

I blinked for a few seconds before scribbling another reply back. _Look, I'm not trying to screw with his head… I just needed to figure something out first._

He seemed confused when he read and replied.

_What?_ He asked.

Bitting my lip lightly, I hesitated, could he be tricking me?

Looking over at distant and almost, hollow Draco, I made up my mind.

With a slightly shaky hand I gave my reply. _The fact that I like… possibly love him._

When I finished I handed it over and waited for Zabini's reaction.

His eyes widened with each word, turning he looked at me as if to ask if it was true.

I nodded; it was all I could bring myself to do.

He still seemed unable to move so I went to grab the note back and write more of an explanation, but another hand got to it first.

"Well, well, well Potter, what's this, writing notes? Well let's see what the great disruptor has to say."

I felt all the colour drain from my face.

He wouldn't.

Smirking, he slowly raised the note towards his face but before he could get it close enough to read Zabini spoke up. "Professor, it was my note, not Potter's."

The whole class fell silent.

A Slytherin covering for a Gryffindor?

It just wasn't done, even Snape seemed shocked.

After a few moments, he seemed to regain most of his composure as he replied. "I highly doubt that."

He went to read the note again but I stood up and spoke, making him pause. "Professor."

My eyes flicked to Zabini's face before gliding over the class, only stopping to catch Malfoy's blank face.

Plucking up all my courage, I turned back to Snape and said "You want to know what's on that note?"

He raised an eyebrow before smirking and saying. "Why else would I be holding it Potter?"

Taking a mental deep breath I said "Well instead of reading it to the class… I'll show you."

I heard Zabini's sharp intake of breathe and a few murmurs from the other students but I ignored them.

Moving my chair back, I walked around the desk, not stopping until I was opposite Malfoy.

He gave me a quizzical look before saying "Yes?"

Grabbing the front of his shirt, I pulled it so he was standing up.

When we were inches apart, mirroring the position we were in for my dare, I whispered. "I like you"

His eyes widened, but before he could do more, I was kissing him, hard, right on the lips, in the middle of class.

He gave a muffled gasp that soon turned to a small moan, as my hand slipped around to cup the back of his head.

Grinning into the kiss I licked his bottom lip asking for entrance, which, he immediately granted. Slipping my tongue in I explored his mouth, his tongue soon joining mine causing me to moan as I let him take the lead.

When we needed to break for air, I pulled back slightly before opening my eyes, I hadn't even realised I'd closed them.

Giving a small smile, I licked both mine and his lips.

His eyes lazily opened, causing my grin to widen; he just smirked slightly before saying "You picked a nice way to tell me."

I blushed before looking around the classroom, everyone was either wide eyed, blushing or frozen in shock hell a few of the girls had fainted on the ground.

I heard a small chuckle and looked at a smirking and content Blaise. Rolling my eyes at him I turned back to Draco and said "You want to ditch potions… Draco?"

He didn't answer but what he did do took my breath away; he smiled, not smirked, smiled.

Walking around the table he took my hand before leading me out of the still silent classroom.

Just as he was about to leave the classroom Blaise said "Hey Harry."

Turning around, I raised my eyebrows in question. "Next time, we're using invisible ink."

I smiled before responding. "Might be a smart idea."

I heard Draco snort slightly before he pulled my hand, leading me out of the classroom.

Turning back to look at him, I wondered why I had never kissed him in Potions before… it seemed pretty damn effective.

* * *

**AN:** Wow I'm done….whatcha think? I hoped you liked it…how was the ending? Not to weak I hope. And well yeah I hope you like the sequel…again sorry it took awhile and yeah. Please R&R I would be ever so thankful!

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


End file.
